


Is This the Real World (Or is This Just Fantasy)?

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Canon Compliant, F/M, because it technically happens between season 5 and 6, if you look close, maybe stays in cryo?, what happens in cryo...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy wake up during Cryo-sleep, seemingly in a dream.They soon find out that it's not a dream at all.Rating may change later- if there's saucy smut.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 41
Kudos: 84





	1. What Dream is This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burninghoneyatdusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninghoneyatdusk/gifts).



> I have been thinking about writing this fic for a while... but after my SciFi kick, I have sufficient inspiration. I don't think it will be too long. about 5-6 Chapters, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The first chapter is a little short- because, well, its more fun that way.

Clarke felt her body wake before her mind did. Limb by limb, sensation overtook her before she groaned. 

It was too soon. 

She shouldn’t be awake yet. 

It seemed as if only an hour had passed since Clarke said her goodbyes and put Madi in Cryo-sleep. With one last longing look in Bellamy’s direction, she wished that she had more time to talk to him. To hash everything out, to explain, to yell, to blame. 

She wished she had more time to cry and apologize. More time to forgive, and maybe show him a sliver of the affection she still holds for him, even now. 

Because, even though it felt like they didn’t know one another anymore, even though they seemed so out of sync, she still loved him. Loving Bellamy came naturally to her- it was like breathing, really. Just as Clarke thought about that, she felt nice and warm. At least the Cryo-pod made her feel safe, almost as if she was nestled in someone’s warm embrace. Just as she thought it, she heard a breath draw near her, and she was suddenly very aware that she, in fact, was not in the cryo-pod anymore. 

_“Clarke?”_

_Oh, god,_ Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. It couldn’t... it wasn’t- this was a dream, it had to be. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice met her hears again, as the arms holding her loosened, “what is this?” 

At that, she opened her eyes to see why she was so warm- she was being held, under thick covers, in Bellamy’s arms. And as far as she could tell, they weren’t wearing any clothes. 

“It’s a dream, right?” she said, squeezing her eyes shut. It _had_ to be a dream- otherwise, Clarke was certain she would die of embarrassment. As she tried to catch her breath, she felt Bellamy's hand take hers, his thumb nudging her ring finger. 

“Well, I haven’t had this dream in a while,” he said lowly, more so to himself, “weird I’d be dreaming about this after all that happened.” 

At that, Clarke opened her eyes to see him fiddling with a ring on her finger. The way he stared down at it as if he was surprised that he would think up such a thing, gave her pause. If it were a dream- it would be _her_ _dream_ , right? Not his? And if it were her dream, they would _not_ be cuddling. Honestly, angry at him or not, she’d probably dream about having sex with him. 

After all, she’d been in a strictly monogamous relationship with her hand for six years. 

At that thought, Clarke’s thighs squeezed together of their own accord- just the idea of sleeping with Bellamy had her dormant sex-drive waking up. And her body was making her very aware of that. 

“Oh, my god,” she said, pulling her hand out of his grasp and gathering the blanket around her, “Oh my god, I think this is real.” 

As Bellamy’s eyes widened and it clicked, he ran his hand over his face, muttering something Clarke couldn’t hear, because she was too busy getting out of that room- pulling the blankets off him, she began to walk away. 

“Clarke!” he yelled, making her turn around, just as she did, she caught him jumping out of bed, completely naked, his freckled back and bare-ass visible as he looked around for something on the floor. Caught off guard, Clarke stared at him until he turned back around, unfortunately with his hands covering his... _package._

“I, uh,” he said, shrugging, “I don’t know where my clothes are.” 

“Don’t look at me!” she said, “I don’t know-” 

Just as Clarke was about to say she didn’t know where they were, her eyes landed on a chair- one that had a bra and panties strewn over it, along with a pair of dark wash jeans, and a nice dress shirt, “I think that’s it,” she said pointing to it. Bellamy turned, taking in the scene, and muttered his thanks. 

Giving him some privacy, Clarke walked out of the room and into a small hall. The house seemed small, more like a cabin from old movies Clarke would watch on the Ark. Eventually, she found her way to the kitchen and looked for any clues as to where they were, why they were there, and why they were in the state they woke up in. 

It was odd, she couldn’t remember anything about the night before... and there had to be a night before, right? Walking over to a window, Clarke spied an SUV style vehicle outside, covered in snow. Across the way, she saw a cabin, with a sign that read, “Clear Water Cabins: Stay a day, or a while!” 

Swallowing thickly, her gaze fell to the kitchen counter. There was a box of chocolates, a jewelry box, and a bottle of wine- completely empty. Next to it stood a card, with a photo of a beautiful sunset on the front. Taking a deep breath, Clarke opened it. 

> _Clarke,_
> 
> _I can’t imagine life without you. These years with you have been a dream come true._
> 
> _Thank you for being my soulmate, my best friend, and my amazing wife._
> 
> _Here is to many more years together (I hope)!_
> 
> _Always,_
> 
> _Bellamy_

“What’s all this?” Bellamy asked, pulling her attention away from the card. Looking up at him, she tried to hide the card- but it was too late. She was still naked under the blankets- and she chose to stay covered over keeping the card a “secret”. As Bellamy read the card, she watched his jaw tighten and his gaze turn severe. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, “I think those are your clothes out there. You should get dressed, and we should figure out what happened, right?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke said, spying the wedding ring on his finger before she turned away. She hoped he wasn’t angry- it wasn’t like Clarke did this to him. She was just as much a victim as he was... As the possibilities ran through her mind, she wondered who the hell would do this to them. Was the ship intercepted and aliens were just messing with them? 

Or had they somehow gone back in time, to a period well before the Ark? This set up did seem awfully Old-Earth. 

Or, maybe they were dead, and this was heaven. 

Remembering Bellamy’s perturbed expression, Clarke shook her head- no, this couldn’t be heaven. If he didn’t want it, then it was more likely hell. 


	2. Strange Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy think they know what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the chapter count since they are rather short. The fic will still be a shorter one.
> 
> Note: there are fake future historical events (past for Bellarke), because, why not? 
> 
> No hate toward Cali, Hawaii or AK. Im from Cali and lived in AK. Love those states.

“Clarke!” Bellamy’s voice resonated through the cabin, as she rushed to get the panties and bra on that she had found. Clarke wasn’t used to these Old-Earth clothes. Since she hit puberty on the Ark, she had only worn simple sports bras. All the clasps and lace were just too much- and the wire hurt. And seriously, how did this even fit? Her boobs were pushed up so far, she felt like they were going to spill out of the garment. She wasn’t even done getting the straps up, when Bellamy stalked back into the room, “Clarke, I had an idea- oh!” 

Clarke froze as he stared at her with wide eyes that went from surprised to... well, there was something in his eyes she wasn’t quite ready to process. When he merely swallowed and continued to study her, she crossed her arms over her stomach, hoping that would jolt him out of his trance.

But it didn't. 

_“Bellamy,”_ she hissed, and he snapped out of it as if he’d been slapped. 

“I- I’m sorry, I should have asked if you were done,” he said, turning around. 

“Not your fault,” she said, taking a deep breath. The only item left on the chair was what Clarke thought might be a baby doll dress- but, it was see-through, so no help to her, “have you seen a suitcase or something... I mean, if we’re supposed to be celebrating or something, we had to have brought clothing.” 

Turning, Clarke found what she was looking for on the dresser, although she was certain it hadn’t been there moments ago. 

“Odd, this wasn’t here, right?” she asked, making her way toward it. Opening it up, there were a few options for outfits. Clarke quickly put on a tank top and large sweater, “you didn’t see this suitcase before, did you, Bellamy?” 

“What suitcase?” he asked, still avoiding her. 

“You can turn around, Bellamy,” she said. When his eyes fell on the dresser, he shook his head. 

“No, that wasn’t there,” he said, walking over, “weird.” 

Clarke began to put the jeans on and stopped, as she realized something else was off, “What the... Where’s my scar?” 

“What scar?” Bellamy asked, following her gaze to her shin. 

“The day I met Madi, I got caught in a bear trap. The scar, it's gone,” she said, ghosting her fingers over the spot. Just as she pictured what the scar looked like, she felt a strange sensation- and suddenly it was appearing on her skin. Somehow being knit into her. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed, “did you see that?” 

“What the hell?” Bellamy asked, kneeling in front of her, studying her skin with scrutiny, “That’s impossible.” 

As Clarke eyed the man that she had imagined professing her love to for six years, it clicked into place, “Bellamy...” she said, pulling her leg away, “I don’t think this is real.” 

* * *

“You don’t think this is real?” Bellamy asked, running his hand through his hair, “how is this not real, Clarke? I can feel you, I can feel my own pulse,” he said placing two fingers on his carotid artery, “yeah, there it is!” 

“No, I mean it is real- but it’s not real,” she said putting the jeans on, one leg at a time. Bellamy knew for a fact that this had to be real, because even though he had pictured waking up to Clarke like this plenty of times, he never once pictured her jumping _away_ from him. And he definitely didn’t get the details of her body right. As far as he could tell, she was even more beautiful than he had ever imagined, “it’s a simulation.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“What’s the last thing you remember before... waking up,” she asked, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. 

“I talked to Octavia put her to bed, looked at you, and then got into my cryo-pod.” 

“I put Madi in her pod, looked at you,” Clarke said, shrugging, “I went to sleep, I guess. And here we are.” 

“So, you think we’re in a simulation?” Bellamy asked, just to be sure. When she nodded, he had to ask the question that neither of them wanted to answer, “If we remember everything that happened, then why are we here... together? Like this?” 

To his surprise, Clarke looked as if the question stung her. Pulling her hair behind her ears, she shook her head, “I’m not sure. Maybe one of us wanted this? Maybe it’s because we saw one another right before going into Cryo? I don’t know how it works, Bellamy.” 

Letting out a breath, he tried to think of something nicer to say. Of all the people he could have ended up with during this simulation, Clarke wasn't the worst- actually she was probably the best. They had so much lost time to make up for- and well, they could deal with the married thing like adults, right? Before he could convey any of that, though, Clarke turned around, “Anyway, it's fine. Just because the ship messed up, doesn’t mean we’re stuck like this. It was an honest mistake. We can find Echo, and you can live out your happy Old Earth fantasy with her. I have to find Madi anyway.” 

_“Echo,”_ Bellamy said, feeling a rush of guilt due to the fact that that he hadn’t so much as thought of her since he woke up with Clarke naked in his arms. 

“Yeah, Echo. You know, your girlfriend?” Clarke said, shoving a bag into Bellamy’s hands. We should go, I found what I assume are our car keys. You can drive.” 

“What?” Bellamy asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder and catching the keys that Clarke threw at him, “we don’t even know where we need to go!” 

“It’s a simulation, Bellamy,” Clarke said, opening the front door, “I’m sure it’ll lead us to wherever we are supposed to go.” 

* * *

Clarke stared at the display as she adjusted the car radio. As far as she could tell, the simulation was set sometime in early two thousand- maybe twenty-eighteen, or so. Which was a good thing, because she had no desire to live through the end of the world- simulation or not. Even if they were stuck in this simulation for ten years, they wouldn’t come near the third world war, or the recession of California, Alaska and Hawaii, which almost caused an entire Second Civil War in the Not-So United States. 

“God,” Bellamy said, opening the car door, and plopping in. As he threw the windshield brush in the back seat of the car, he shook his head, “for a simulation, the freezing temps and the snow sure as hell feel real.” 

“Sorry,” Clarke shrugged turning the heat up for him, “there, put your hands near the vents.” 

Sighing in relief, Bellamy nodded his head and smiled, “thanks.” 

“No problem,” she said, smiling back. 

“I like your hair,” he said simply. Running her hands over it, she wondered what he meant, “it’s long- like how it was before.” 

“Oh,” Clarke could feel herself growing warm as she looked down at the ends of her hair. It definitely was reminiscent of her look before the heatwave, “yeah, long hair wasn’t practical in the valley.” 

“I liked it short, too,” he said, a boyish grin taking over his features, “honestly, I’m just glad you’re alive.” 

“Thanks,” she said, looking away. As strange as it was, it was something Clarke needed to hear from him, “even after everything... are you sure about that?” 

After a beat, Bellamy’s hand found hers, “No matter how... _complicated_ things are with us, I will always be glad you survived Clarke.” 

She studied him for a moment. As his brown eyes looked at her in earnest, she felt brave enough to try an apology, “Bellamy, I’m sorry-” 

Without a word, his eyes moved to the road. As the snow began to fall again, he took a breath, “We should get going before we get snowed in.” 

And that was that. 

Half an hour later, Bellamy spoke again, “So, how do we know where Madi is?” 

“There’s an address in the GPS... it says, Grandma Abby. It was the last starting point, so I assume that’s where we would have dropped her off, before our... anniversary. But the map is blank.” 

“Okay,” he said nodding. If he felt any awkwardness about the situation, he didn’t let on, “any other addresses?” 

“Well, Aunty O is in there, too... but blank as well,” Clarke said, “atleast Madi considers you and Octavia family.” 

Bellamy let out a little laugh, “Well, I don’t know about Blodreina so much, but the feeling’s mutual with me. Madi is a special kid, Clarke. Very brave, smart, selfless-” 

“And a commander,” Clarke said, her voice thick as steel. Remembering everything that happened, Clarke found it hard to let that go. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy said lowly, “If we are going to make it here, we have to get past that.” 

Fuming a little, she stared out the window. Bellamy had a point though, they didn’t know how long this simulation might last- and well, weren’t there better ways to spend it then taking jabs at one another? 

“Well, we are married,” she said, sarcastically, “so I guess we can talk about it when we get home, _darling._ ” 

“Fine, _babe,_ ” he said, a flirtatious smile gracing his lips. For a moment, it made Clarke’s heart pound a little faster- it was just so _Bellamy_ of him, “whoa!” 

Suddenly, the car was taking an almost dangerously sharp turn, “so, remember how you said there were clues when you were in the City of Light? About how to get out of it?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke said, watching him unbuckle his seatbelt, “what about it?” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure a gas station’s sign wouldn’t have been in Trig during the 2000s,” Bellamy said, nodding his head toward the gas pumps. 

Following his lead, Clarke got out, _“Gon Hou,”_ she read aloud, agreeing with him. 

“To home,” Bellamy confirmed, “Now if that’s not a clue, I don’t know what is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
